Vampyre: the Tale of the One Who Had Peace
by Reevee21
Summary: Follow the tale of a certain Vampire dragon, from his old life of egg killing for a jealous tribe to a new one in a group with dragons as close as family. And perhaps, one day, this undead dragon will finally find peace...K for now, rating might change to T. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

**Hello, DragCave lovers!  
I'm Reevee, you might have heard of me from the other archives before. No? No matter.  
So, I had this idea after reading about Vampire dragons and wanted to try it out. I'd just like to clear things up: the Vampire in this Fic does not actually exist, was simply a work of fiction necessary for the plot.  
But enough about that-you didn't click this for me to go on about my own problems, right? I present you, the Introduction of Vampyre!**

* * *

**Vampyre: the Tale of the One Who Had Peace**

**A Dragon Cave Fanfiction**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Cave or any of its associates. I do, however, own the individuals used in this fic—including Pyre._**

**Introduction**

_I see a restless hatchling tonight…_

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

_Its blood full and its spirit at height…_

"W-who are you? Are you a dragon?"

"Of course. I have scales and wings, yes?"

_I wonder what kind of life it shall live…?_

"But I thought you were dead! You didn't say anything during the day!"

"Perhaps I'm a night hunter, like your mother."

"M-my mother?"

_One of great joy, one of great fib…?_

"Yes. Your mother, the bleedscale."

"The 'bleedscale'?"

"Slip of the tongue. I meant Bleeding Moon."

"What's a Bleeding Moon? Are they vicious?"

_It has a greater place in time…_

"Only if you get on their bad side. Don't worry; Rose is a good mother."

"How would you know?"

"I happen to be good friends with her. And that's your brother guarding you, you know."

"But he's so big!"

"He's older. Your father's strength, your mother's temper."

_Besides my own, I'm as useless as grime…_

"But where's my father, then?"

"Resting. He has the day shift."

"Oh…wait, what kind of dragon are you?"

"Me? I'm a vampire."

"Oh! Do you bite?"

"Yes. What vampire does not?"

_But I shall be of use, whatever it may be…_

"I thought a vampire dragon was all mean and vicious and what-not?"

"Only the mistreated ones. I should know—I used to be abandoned."

"Then why are you here, with everyone?"

"You want me to tell?"

"Well…yea, I mean, if that's okay with you!"

"Good thought. I have a night to spend, though, so settle down for my little tale…"

"Oh—okay then."

_Even if what my purpose is…_

_Is just to be me._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The moonlight shone a beautiful gleam upon the land, silvery shine basking the forest and reflecting on every surface it could. The forest itself was a green quilt across the land, a blue 'patch' near the center—a lake—and yellow trim near the very edge—the shore.

This 'quilt' had gray spikes in the far north, trees thinning among them. One could imagine that it was snagged on rocks. But a few mountains were nearer south; the closest was right next to the lake.

And a black silhouette was making its way there.

The shadowy figure had two sideways extensions and a serpentine—like body. The telltale body of a dragon.

It made it to the mountain, at an under hang that extended into a large cave. Three caverns on the right side lead to three different areas, the middle echoing with the sound of running water. The cave was full of sleeping dragons, and near the back was his target: a straw-made nest with eggs and hatchlings.

The dragon let out a quiet, fog-like "Hssss…" and weaved its way through the other's bodies. When it made it to the nest, it counted five eggs and six hatchlings. One mature white, female; one mature Daydream, female; one mature Pillow, female; one mature Glided Bloodscale, male; one Blacktip; one Fever Wyvern; one Balloon egg; one Albino egg; one Spotted Greenwing egg; one egg he couldn't define; one Nocturn egg.

Perfect targets.

It let its jaw gape, revealing two front, sharp fangs that glistened with poison. Its red eyes locked onto the Spotted Greenwing egg, and it dove for it—

CLANG!

"Doing something buddy?" a deep voice growled.

The dragon glanced down its snout to see that its fangs had locked onto a metal shield. A previously unseen, blue body uncurled from the nest and glared at him. A Guardian dragon.

"SssSHEA!" the attacker spat, backing up a step or two as the guard dragon came closer.

"You don't attack these unless I allow," it continued, sharpened claws scraping against the rock floor, "and I NEVER allow!"

"SHRAA!" it screamed, lunging for the dragon's neck. The guard ducked, swinging its plated tail against the enemy's head. A pointed tail shot up to intercept it, creating a loud scream of a noise and waking several of the dragons up.

A one-sided battle ensued, an adult male Pillow dragon and several others surrounding the nest. Another Guardian dragon and the one from before locked their plates together and slammed them down, pinning the dragon, while three pygmy species clamped his jaws shut.

"What's this?" a voice asked.

An adult male White dragon emerged from a back cavern, followed by a female Tri-horn wyvern and adult male Spotted Green. Torchlight was lit to see the attacker: an adult male Vampire dragon.

"I caught it about to bite the Green egg," the first Guardian relayed. "Sucker got m' tail instead."

"Good defense, Justice," the White nodded. It cast flame blue eyes upon the Vampire. "And what, may I presume, is a Vampire like yourself doing? They don't eat on a normal basis."

The Vampire glared daggers at the White with stone cold, red eyes. One of the pygmy swatted a tail at its face.

The Spotted Greenwing approached the Vampire and lifted its snout—pygmies and all—to look at its neck. Two identical scars were on its throat, as expected of Vampires, but a code was underneath them: VP 45—SC.

All dragons had this code, though often it was a name or random set of numbers and letters. This code in particular meant something, and the Spotted Greenwing could read it perfectly.

"Vampire Dragon number forty-five," it translated, "of the Stone Cold tribe. This dragon was sent to kill the eggs."

"The Stone Cold tribe again?" the Tri-Horn exclaimed. "Those little—"

"Easy, Dew," the White hushed, "you know how jealous those northwards get. Probably wanting our territory again."

'Dew' scraped her claws against the rock, sparks generating.

"Are the hatchlings alright? No bites?" the White asked.

The Pillow dragon was looked them over—especially the younger Pillow. "None," it proclaimed in a slightly childish voice, "just scarred them, that's all."

"Good," the white nodded. "Thank you, Kirby."

The Pillow dragon, Kirby, beamed with pride as the younger Pillow rubbed against it. They weren't that far age-wise, actually; just a few months.

"What do we do with it?" an adult male Ember dragon hissed, hunkered down by the rouge Vampire's face. Its glowing eyes longed to kill; no one disturbed the pack without him noticing.

"Keep it captive," the White answered simply.

An onslaught of dragon voices and roars ensued, the hatchlings shrieking, the adults baffled. It stopped when an adult male Nocturn dragon, in night form, slammed a tail against the Guardian dragon's shields—the loud clang echoing until all the dragons went quiet.

"We're going to keep this dragon captive, no kills, no releases," the White glanced at the Ember dragon, who hissed in disappointment and slunk back to its spot. It looked to the Vampire dragon and asked, "Can you speak?"

"Ssssh…" it let out a breathing sigh, shaking its head—and giving the pygmies quite a scare.

"The Stone Cold tribe will notice, send another, perhaps one that can speak," the White decided, nodding to it. "We'll keep this one until then. Do we still have that scrap chain?"

"Right here," a Blue-banded adult piped, dragging over a chain and metal collar long enough to let a dragon take a few steps. "I told you guys it would be useful!"

A handful of the dragons rolled their eyes.

The Ember dragon and a male Royal Chrisom melded it to an iron vein in the wall, then took the collar and clamped it around the Vampire's neck—welding it together. The vampire hissed and struggled a bit before giving up and sitting, displeased. It was right next to the entrance, just as a female Bleeding Moon swooped in with a load of meat.

"What happened?" it asked dropping the meat in the pile and rushing to the two Guardians. "What'd I miss? Did someone get hurt?"

"No, sweet," the large Guardian comforted, coiling a tail around her. "Just a rouge Vampire, that's all. Justice prevented him from killing an egg."

"Justice?" she questioned, looking over to where the Guardian dragon was coiling back around the eggs. A smile filled her face as she purred to the other.

The other dragons dispersed, the White, Dew, and Spotted Green strolling back to the cave, the Bleeding Moon taking back off into the night with a defined glare at the Vampire.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, a few other nocturnal dragons returning with their kills—always stopping to look over at the Vampire, with looks of disgust, anger, or mistrust. "Killing little toad," the same Bleeding Moon had growled under her breath on her second trip back.

Finally, a thin line of light blue appeared on the horizon. The Vampire dragon uncoiled from its tight ball to look at the approaching sun, staring at it until the sun itself appeared.

It suddenly hissed and retreated to the darkest place the leash would take him, falling limp and letting its fangs stick out of its jaws.

"Is it dead? Did it just die?" the purple head of a male Duotone dragon asked.

"No," the orange head moaned, "it's sleeping."

"All Vampire dragons do that," a Dark Mist Pygmy explained from the dragon's back. "Don't worry about it, Lial; he'll be up again tonight."

"Alright, Shade," Lial whispered. "Do you want to fly, Emb?"

"It's EMBER," the orange head hissed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Lial perked, dragging its side of the body towards the light. "C'mon, Shade!"

"I'm coming—Bye China," Shade waved a wing at a stirring Pygmy dragon.

"Bye Shade," the Pygmy giggled.

Ember, Lial, and Shade took off into the rising sun, the other dragons stirring awake. Justice yawned and strolled klutzily to the older one, stepping on a Neotropical's tail on the way.

The Neotropical jutted up and hissed at him, Justice trading places with the other Guardian dragon and curling up to sleep.

"What is it, Vee?" a Gold-Horned Tangar asked, yawning. "Did someone get your tail?"

"Yea, duh," it answered in a diva voice. "Why else would I be up at, like, 6 AM?"

"Go to sleep already," the Tangar commanded, "you know that not a lot of sleep will make your scales DULL."

"Gross!" the Neotropical shrieked. "I'd look like Eidy!"

"T's Eidechse!" an Olive dragon perked at the nickname. "Eidechse Tagnik'zur!"

"What?" the Tangar questioned with a bored look. "I cannot pronounce that if I tried."

"Fine," Eidechse growled, getting up and walking into the water-sounding cavern.

The Vampire dragon opened an eye lazily and chuckled in a hissing breath. It might like this Coal Scale tribe…


End file.
